User blog:Bookerr389/Quest for knowledge ep 4
Present week Wednesday, Southern Tanaris They say that a man never knows his capabilities until he's on the brink of death. The burning sun of desert shined like a radiant fire. Its gaze seemed to touch everything, leaving nothing but sand, and the unfortunate individuals who were unable to survive it. In the middle of this hellish place lay a brave man. He had been traveling from the south of Tanaris near the Valley of the Watchers on a quest for a book about a great evil that once plagued this world a millennia ago. The book was supposedly in Gadgetzan a town in the far north of Tanris, across the burning desert. To get there the man decided to hire a group of individuals who claimed they knew the way. The man hired these people and so they traveled across the desert. However it seemed these individuals were not guides but instead bandits. One night when the group was half way there they robbed the man of his possesions, knocked him out and left him to die. Jack began to wake up. His head hurt with a dull pain, "Damn, I got both swindled and left to die. What are the odds that this would happen to me." He chuckled. Picking himself up he would look at himself and see if he had anything, " Well it seems I have my canteen.....but where is my Libram?" Jack grunted, " They took my Libram!!!" He screamed out. His most prized passion his Libram was stolen, Jack shook as the anger was boiling inside of him. " Wait." he thought, " The only town or area for them to go was Gadgetzan...that means if I get there on time I can maybe get my stuff back." With this hopeful idea in his mind he leaped into the air letting out a joyful whoohoo. After celebrating for a moment he started to think, " Now how exactly am I going to do that...... we were only a day away from the place but I don't even know where I am or what direction I'm in." Rubbing his chin quizzically he pondered, " I need to go North....." Jack then decided to kneel down and pray, " Light guide me on this journey so that I may not only fulfill my promise but survive, so that I may serve you greatly." Standing back up he would spin himself around. Stopping he would stare in the direction that he had landed on, " Light have mercy." Setting out on this direction he knew in his heart of hearts that he was going the right way. Four hours later Jack guzzled the last drips of his canteen, " Whelp......that will give me a bit more time." He sighed before continuing onward. The trek so far had been rather difficult. He had nearly been eaten by some sort of worm not but an hour ago. Never in his life had he ever encountered a creature such as that and he prayed that he would never have to, " Giant worms......ughhhh." He shivered, luckily however he did find one of the camels that the group had taken with them. Sadly the camel was in no position to help Jack get across the desert as it had come down with a case of death. Jack had no idea why it had died but he assumed it had something to do with the bandits. With the knowledge of being on the right direction Jack continued onward hopefully he was nearly there. One day later(edited) Jack hobbled into the town of Gadgetzan. The rest of the way to the town was hell, the heat seemed to had turned up by a thousand degrees. With no water the young Paladin had nearly suffered from heat stroke, " Damn this desert." He said as he entered the town. The inhabitants of the town turned to look at Jack as he strode in. One of them seemed concerned and ran over to Jack, " Holy hell you look like your in trouble friend." Jack nodded, " Yeah I am....do you have any water?" The villager nodded before turning to others. He gestured to one of them to come over. Bringing water to Jack the man then asked, " What happened?" Jack too busy with drinking would hold his hand up for a moment. One he was finished he let out a huge gasp, " Some bandits left me for dead." The man raised an eye, " Bandits?" Jack nodded as he looked around, " Yeah...and they are in this town." The man nodded, " A group of three did arrive about an hour ago. They seemed to be carrying a lot with them." Jack looked dead into the man eyes," Where exactly are these individuals?" Replying the man would point, " Within the inn." Standing up straight Jack would nod, " Thank you good sir. Now if you would excuse me I have some friends to deal with. " Nobody knows what really happened within the inn but whatever it was it must have been rather terrifying. The bandits afterward went straight to leader of the town and pledged themselves to the town to do whatever task they were asked to do. Jack smiled," Alright now where is that book." He walked around the town for a bit until he came across a familiar goblin," Gizbin?" The goblin who was reading some sort of magazine lowered it with a grin, " At Jackie boy?" Puzzled Jack would scratch his head, " What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Highlands with the Horde?"(edited) Quinn - Today at 1:04 PM The Goblin let out a sigh, " Well it seems after you left the orcy boys got mad at me as they figured out I was dealing with a human. So they kicked me out. I decided after that I didn't want to work for the Horde anymore, freelance pays way more then what those orcs were willing to give." Jack nodded, " So I'm guessing your here for the book?" Jack raised an eye, " How did ya?" Gizbin chuckled, " I have eyes and ears all over the place Jackie. When I heard that your were looking for this." He raised a book on it was titled ' The Twin Empires', " I had to get ya to come and get it?" Jack sighed, " Why?" Gizbin shrugged, " Ay your my only business partner and I need cash. Ya know Freelance might pay big but when ya start out ya got nothing." Letting out a puff of air Jack replied, " So you need money now? Will this pay off the favor?" The goblin laughed, " Hell no Jackie boy I'm saving that when I am in some serious shit." Jack grunted, " How much then Gizbin?" The goblin rubbed his hands together, " For this baby I'd say twenty gold." Jacks jaw dropped to the floor, " I just got all my possessions back from thieves and now I'm being robbed again." Gizbin raised his arms out," Ay ay I see I see your not in the best of moods right now. How about this I make it ten gold and.....you owe me another favor." Opening up his reacquired satchel he would pull out ten glittering gold coins, " Here." He dropped the coins in the goblins hand, Excellent my friend. Now then here's your book and ya better run to the port now before your boat leaves." Gizbin threw the book to Jack, " Boat?" He said as he caught it. Gizbin nodded, " I don't think your in any condition to travel back to the Eastern Kingdoms in your condition, so I bought you a ticket." Jack gave a small smile, " Thank you Gizbin, you saved me again." The goblin looked down at the floor, " Yeah, yeah your welcome. Just don't think I'm doing this because we're friends or something. I'm doing this so I can use those favors. " Jack chuckled, " Whatever you say Gizbin." Turning he would head to the dock to head home. Gizbin sighed, " That kid is really something." He shook his head as he raised his magazine back to his face. The Category:Blog posts